Des câlins pour Poudlard!
by Bubus49
Summary: C'était une journée comme les autres à Poudlard. Mais des fois de simple petite coïncidences peuvent tout changer en une journée tout à fait normale.


C'était une journée à Poudlard comme les autres. Les élèves étaient en cours et faisaient la pagaille, les professeurs étaient désespérés. Et le Directeur de l'école Poudlard, Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin, Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers, le plus grand sorcier de tout les temps, Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, s'amusait comme un fou. Rien ne pouvait déranger cette journée. Rien à part peut-être... Une jeune fille de 11ans. Cette jeune fille de 11ans, cheveux longs châtains, yeux bleus, 1m67, Gryffondor.

-Bonjour Professeur Dumbledore, lui dit la jeune fille.

-Bonjour Miss.

La jeune fille le regarda avec un air dément dans ses yeux bleus. Elle était nouvelle, certes, mais montrait déjà des dons exceptionnels pour la magie. Il fallait la surveiller d'un oeil discret. Très discret. Elle s'était déjà rapprochée d'assez près de Harry, de Mr Weasley et de Miss Granger. Et des jumeaux Weasley aussi. Mais ce qui inquiétait le plus le Directeur s'était que cette jeune fille se rapprochait de lui! Il fallait se méfier d'elle. Elle a l'air d'un ange mais peut-être en elle se cache un pur démon? C'est en se posant de telles questions que Dumbledore rentra dans son bureau.

Le Trio d'Or se rendait en classe de Potions quand Draco Malfoy, Prince des Serpentards, les interpela:

-Hé les Gryffons, vous allez pas faire exploser la salle de classe aujourd'hui, hein?

Les Serpentards rigolèrent. Hermione était sur la défensive.

-Y a-t-il un problème?

Cette voix douce ne pouvait appartenir qu'à Severus Rogue, professuer de potions à Poudlard, Diercteur de la maison de Serpentard, aussi connut sous le nom de "Chauve-souris graisseuse" car il ne se l'avait jamais les cheveux. Une jeune fille lui dit:

-Non professeur.

Le professeur la regarda un instant avant de dire:

-En classe.

Les élèves rentrèrent dans la salle de classe avec un silence de mort. Ils s'installèrent tous avec le même silence.

-C'est ce genre de silence que j'aime,dit Rogue.

_Ouais et ta soeur._, pensa Harry, ce qu'il n'aurait pas dut faire puisque:

-Vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor, Mr Potter.

-Mais pourquoi?

-Vous savez de quoi je parle Mr Potter.

_Malheuresement oui._ Harry le fixa d'un regard noir. Comment il avait le culot de fouillait son esprit?

-Vingt points en moins pour...

-Excusez-moi.

Rogue se retourna vers la provenance de la voix.

-Pardon?, s'exclama Rogue.

-Excusez-moi., répéta la jeune fille.

-Comment osez-vous m'interrompre?

-Sauf erreur de ma part, vous n'avez aucun droit de fouiller les esprits des élèves professeur Rogue.

Rogue semblait complétement largué. Non seulement elle l'a interrompu, mais elle va lui donner des leçons de savoir vivre! Rogue se retourna et commença son cours.

À la fin du cours, la jeune fille resta en retrait dans la salle de classe. La porte se referma sur elle et Rogue.

-C'est qui?, demanda Ron.

-Aucune idée., dit Harry.

-Peut-être que Dumbledore la connais? Tu devrais aller lui demander Harry., dit Hermione.

-Oui. Je lui demanderai ce soir.

-Euh...On va être en retard au cours de Métamorphose!, dit Ron.

C'est ainsi que le Trio d'Or courut à travers les couloirs de Poudlard quand soudain:

-AAAAAAAAAAAH!

-Qu'est-ce que c'était?, demanda Ron.

-C'est McGonagall! s'exclama Hermione. Elle est, oh Merlin...

Harry s'approcha et vit le corps inerte de Minerva McGonagall. Elle était morte.

-Chhhh Hermione, ça va aller..., lui murmura Ron.

Hermione sanglotait dans les bras de Ron. la vision n'était pas horrible: on ne voyait que le corps. Harry aperçu une paire de jambes un peu plus loin. Il alla voir et identifia aussitôt le corps: celui de Draco Malfoy. Et encore, le corps de Rogue, de Flitwick, de Chourave, du prof de DCFM, ainsi qu'un mot:

12/07/95 Poudlard

_À l'intention de Mr Potter,_

_Presque tout le personnel de Poudlard est mort, il n'en reste que deux. Je tuerai Sirius, Hagrid et Dumbledore si vous ne ramenez pas votre __cul__ derrière au bureau de Dumbledore._

_NL _

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?, demanda Ron.

Harry lui montra le mot. Ron pâlissait au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait la lettre. Dès qu'il eut fini, il passa le mot à Hermione. Elle pleurait au fur et à mesure qu'elle lisait. Ils restèrent immobiles quand Hermione se ressaisit et demanda:

-Alors, tu y vas?

-Oui.

-On vient avec toi!, s'exclama Ron.

Harry sourit. Le Trio alla prudemment jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la gargouille, ils entendirent un cri éttoufé.

-C'est Sirius!, s'écria Harry.

Le Trio courut jusqu'à la porte que Harry enfonça. Là, ils virent la jeune file, Sirius à terre, Hagrid évanouit et Dumbledore à terre également. Hermione voulut courir vers Dumbledore, Ron vers Hagrid et Harry vers Sirius mais ils furent bloqués par une sorte de barrière.

-Je n'ai pas fini de leur faire mes câlins!

Le Trio la regarda. Des câlins. Des câlins. Ils sont là pour des _câlins_?!

-Les autres sont morts sous les câlins. J'aime bien faire des câlins à Hagrid, c'est agréable. Mais je vais vous les rendre. je suis bien câlinée là.

-Harry!

-Sirius!

-Ils sont forts ses câlins.

-On s'en doutait.

-Harry!

-Hagrid!

-Harry?

-Professeur?

-J'ai mal partout.

-C'est normal.

-Câlins!

La jeune fille fit un groooos câlin à Harry, Ron et Hermione et s'en alla.

-C'est décidé. Cette journée n'est pas comme les autres., dit Dumbledore.

-Ca c'est vrai!, dit McGonagall.

Devant le regard du Trio, elle dit:

-On était juste un peu sonné.

C'est décidé, cette journée sera à jamais gravée dans _L'Histoire de Poudlard_. La journée des câlins!


End file.
